


(Ugly) Sweater Weather

by Vocachuuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic!!!!!, F/F, Fluff, I love these lesbians, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, girls who like girls...my favorite content to write, i dont know what else to tag. just enjoy my lesbians, im literally posting this at midnight...merry christmas!, im sorry if this sucks its A Little Rushed..., let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Ugly sweaters are a Christmas Tradition in the Naegi family.





	(Ugly) Sweater Weather

“Soooo? What do you think?”

 

Komaru held her arms out towards Touko, her proclaimed  _ surprise _ clutched between her fingers. The older female watched with an impassive expression, eyeing the item dangling before her. She didn’t know how to respond - Touko was usually a brutally honest person, but… That childish gleam of excitement in Komaru’s eyes was almost too cute to ruin with curt denial. It was quite the predicament, and it irked Touko just how weak she was to the brunette. It was like the younger was unintentionally guilt tripping her; which wasn’t the case, but it certainly felt like it.

 

“You’re… Not joking?” Touko asked hesitantly, picking at her fingernails. Komaru peeked over the top of the gift she held, eyebrows raised curiously.

 

“No? Why would I be joking?” 

 

Touko took another long look at the gift. It was a sweater, fluffy and colorful in all the ways Touko  _ hated _ . Designs of candy canes, christmas trees, and snowflakes littered the fabric. The texture looked… Moderately comfortable, yet it also had a certain look that made Touko wonder why anyone would even consider wearing it in public. Sighing, she took a moment to run a hand through her hair.  _ Don’t hurt her feelings, don’t hurt her feelings… _

 

“Do you… Komaru, we’ve been d-dating for a few months now. Do you... Know my taste in clothes by now? At all?”

 

The brunette blinked innocently, then nodded, her face brightening with a smile. “Of course I do, silly! Now, what do you think of the sweater?” As if trying to egg Touko on, she inched closed, waving the sweater side to side slowly. Touko held back a scowl.

 

“Komaru. I..I’m going to be honest.”

 

“Yep! I know. Don’t leave me hanging, Touko!”

 

Touko breathed out a sigh, grabbing Komaru’s hands and lowering the sweater. “I hate it. It looks like a farsighted, colorblind grandma knitted it.” For a few seconds, there was silence, and Touko almost began worrying about if she had been too harsh. But Komaru just grinned wider, laughing. “Wh-what are you laughing at? Do you think I have t-terrible taste in clothes, or-”

 

“Touko, I’m so glad!” Komaru exclaimed between giggles. “I knew you’d hate it. That was the point. You take everything too seriously!”

 

Sighing, Touko repressed the sudden urge to spout a few more rude remarks, opting to just release Komaru’s hands and rub her temples. “Why bother getting me something you know I’ll hate?”

 

“My brother invited us to a Christmas party with the rest of your class! Jeez, did you seriously forget already?” Komaru crossed her arms, sweater still gripped in her right hand.

 

“I-It’s more like I… Wasn’t planning on going.”

 

“Nope! No can do.” She shook her head and frowned at the older, stepping closer and thrusting the sweater into her arms. “You’re gonna wear an ugly sweater with me. We’re gonna match, and you’re gonna like it! No buts.”

 

“K-Komaru? You expect me to wear… _ this _ …out into public?” Touko held the sweater like it was diseased, just barely gripping it with her fingertips. “It clashes with… M-my entire existence! I’ve never worn anything close to this in my life.”

 

“Well,” Komaru began, slipping besides Touko and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Relationships contain all kinds of firsts! Like first kisses! This includes the first time you wear an ugly Christmas sweater.”

 

“I-I don’t think wearing ugly sweaters is a necessity in r-relationships,” Touko deadpanned. Komaru sighed, patting Touko’s side. The taller just narrowed her eyes, side-eyeing the brunette. “Wh-what?”

 

“When you’re dating anyone in the Naegi family, then it is a necessity.” She spoke as if it was a well known fact. Touko frowned.

 

“D-don’t talk down to me! How was I supposed to know about your insane family traditions?” She hissed, but soon allowed her shoulders to relax, breathing out a heavy sigh. “I really… Can’t deal with you, sometimes..”

 

“It’s not like I invented the tradition! ...But I support it. C’mon, you’d look super cute in a Christmas sweater!” Komaru looked up at the other hopefully.

 

“Is that… S-supposed to be a compliment?” Touko asked, slowly looking down at the sweater again. It really was hideous.

 

“Yes! Now, please try it on before I force it on you,” Komaru instructed her with a warning tone, placing her hands on her hips and watching Touko intently. 

 

“Nn…  _ Fine _ ! God, Komaru, you owe me  _ so much  _ for this!” She hissed, briefly digging her fingers into the sweater in frustration. The younger’s eyes lit up into childish glee, and Touko felt all the anger towards her vanish in an instant. “D-d-don’t do that!”

 

“What? Do what?”

 

“ _ Nothin g _ _!_ I-I’m going to go try it on, n-no laughing!” Touko spun around and stormed off before Komaru could say anything, hoping the oblivious female hadn’t noticed how flustered she was.

 

It clashed so terribly with Touko’s regular aesthetic. Looking in the mirror, she heavily debated on if she should rip off the sweater and throw it into the fireplace. Yet, that would upset Komaru, so…

 

Glaring at the mirror, Touko briefly ran a hand through her ragged hair, groaning. Once she deemed herself ready for unavoidable embarrassment, she stepped out.

 

“Aww, Touko, you’re so cute and festive!” Komaru squealed, running towards her. Touko jerked away on instinct, but slowly relaxed herself and allowed her girlfriend to hug her. The fabric of the sweater felt foreign against her skin, and she shuffled uncomfortably in it.

 

“D-don’t call me cute! You’re ch-choking me!” She shouted, squirming in Komaru’s vice grip. As expected, she didn’t budge.

 

“Toouko,” she sang quietly, once the struggling female had given up. 

 

“What?” She responded, raising an eyebrow. Komaru pulled away slightly, looking at Touko and grinning. Leaning in, she gently pushed their noses together, giggling at the wide eyed, red-faced Touko.

 

“I’d really, really like it if you wore this to the party,” She murmured, leaning forwards without waiting for an answer. It started with a small peck on the lips, but Touko caught her lips in another longer kiss when she tried to pull away. They stood like that for a bit, with Touko hesitantly wrapping her arms around Komaru’s waist. 

 

Once they separated, Touko huffed out an annoyed sigh - though, it was difficult for Komaru to believe it was authentic, since Touko’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink tinge. 

  
“You’re even more cruel than I am,” Touko answered, and Komaru smiled wide.  _ It wasn’t a no! _


End file.
